


Three Cheers: A Forever Red One Shot

by FiddleDeStixx



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiddleDeStixx/pseuds/FiddleDeStixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Cheers: A Forever Red One Shot

"Three cheers for us!"

Jason's statement was rectified by 11 Red Rangers and 1 White Ranger who cheered their loudest as Jason got down off the table.

The Rangers had all consumed alcohol and were hooting and hollering about the week's events.

They all were proud of themselves because their moon mission was successful, Serpentera was destroyed and the generals of The Machine Empire were no more.

They had laid smackdown on them and so now it was time to let loose and party!

But Tommy had insisted that they do speeches about the week's tenure, so they abided by his wishes.

Everyone else had gone and had their turn and there was now one last person.

The White Ranger, Elizabeth Stewart slowly got up on the table with her drink and everyone in the bar fell silent to hear her words.

She WAS the most important one of all the speeches.

 

She began.

 

"Men, I have to say I'm proud of all of you, you went to the moon like any astronaut and Space Ranger before you and you tempered with the balls of hell for justice like Tommy did once upon a time. "

Everyone laughed at this and Tommy just shrugged and grinned at the only girl on the mission.

"I have to say that was some heroic stuff I saw out there today. Now, I don't want any crying because we all know there is one person who meant a lot to Jason, Tommy and me who couldn't be here today, he would be proud of all of you and I know he would."

Jason and Tommy both bowed their heads in respect with Liz. The other Rangers followed suit.

Then, after a minute, Liz's head rose up with the others.

"I propose a toast, to the 11 brave men who went to hell and back, to the earth, which we strive everyday to protect, but most of all, to that big head in a tube whom we miss so much, we thank you and hope you're watching over us and are proud."

The Red Rangers got up and cheered the loudest they could while Bulk and Skull (whom were running the bar) watched with tears in their eyes as Lizzie got off the table.

Everything then went into party mode as the Reds and Lizzie jumped around and drank shots in celebration.

 

Nothing could possibly or ever ruin this party…

 

A few hours later, the party suddenly stopped in its tracks as Lizzie held up a hand.

They all listened as Lizzie tuned her ears onto a noise that was coming closer and closer towards the bar.

Cole turned his whole body towards Liz as her eyes when wide.

"Whatttt is it Liiiiizzzzie?"

She muttered two words under her breath before grabbing her jacket and putting her drink down.

Slipping her hooded jacket on while swaying a bit, she looked around at the Red Rangers and decided she needed to warn them all of the impending danger that was coming so they could cover her.

Before she could speak, Tommy quickly and drunkly got up and threw an arm around her.

He looked at her with concern in his eyes because he knew when Lizzie was like that, drunk or not, he knew something was wrong.

At least he still had scence when drunk.

"Why you leavinggggg sooooo sooooonnn Liiiiizzzzie?"

Lizzie looked up at Tommy and said the two words that shouldn't have come out of her mouth in the first place.

"Stormmmmm Blllllasttttterrrrr."

In an instant, all the Rangers except Cole who was confused, whipped their heads towards the door and back at Liz.

Jason stood up quickly and almost fell over as he said what Lizzie wanted to hear.

"Runnnn, we'll cover youuuuu and explain to Cole."

Lizzie nodded and ran out the back door of the bar as fast as her super speed could go.

Jason then nodded towards Tommy to explain to Cole why she'd done that.

But before he could however, the front doors burst open and an angry voice yelled though, scaring all Rangers and Bulk and Skull into submission.

"WHERE IS SHE!"

 

Meanwhile…

 

She pulled her hood up around her face so no one could see her face as she stumbled out into the cold night to get back to the Animarium.

She would need to be sneaky because if someone she knew saw her, it would be bad news for her.

She knew as soon as he heard she got back, he'd send out search parties because the Rangers were staying in town for a reunion before Tommy went with his mentor Anton Mercer to an island in the South Pacific for some reason or another.

She had managed to reach the intersection when she heard it.

A shout of "WHERE IS SHE!" echoed over the sky and ended at her ears.

 

She cringed.

 

He was obviously very mad with her and that wasn't a good thing when the person coming after you is your twin who you're in a relationship with and does the same things as you when you get mad.

She quickly started running drunkly to a safe place to teleport to the Animarium, speeding to it wasn't an option now.

She found an abandon alleyway and placed herself in the middle of it, swaying.

She looked around before pulling out her Growl Phone and pressing the hash key (when she found it).

In three seconds, she was teleported directly to the edge of the Animarium, a little bit further than where the cabin where they all lived and the resting ground meets the forest.

She wobbled a bit when she landed, but steadied herself just in time.

She sighed in relief, she had gotten away, but she knew she could deal with him tomorrow, which was the good thing.

She walked though the forest shivering and swaying, it was creepy in the day, but it was even worse at night, especially this late at night.

But right now, as she was trying to pass though, she couldn't help but think something was off, like something was different.

 

She soon found out why.

 

She suddenly felt her foot step on something and then she found herself swaying in mid air.

She looked up at the offending object keeping her from the ground and scowled at it.

 

A deer trap.

There was only one person she knew who knows how to make deer traps.

 

"Tayyyyyyylllloooorrrrrr!"

 

Taylor came out of her hiding place with the other Wild Force Rangers except Cole and the one person she thought she escaped from.

They were all laughing at her except Justin, who lifted up his phone and called someone.

"Hello, yeah we found her; Taylor's deer trap doesn't trap JUST deer. *Pause* Yeah, take the boys home, you can hurt her tomorrow, kay, bye Karone."

He put the phone in his pocket while Lizzie watched him silently.

She noticed that after Justin finished the phone call, he was twitching and growling to himself.

 

She knew what that meant.

Justin worried about her, yes, but he also needed some pleasure in his life as well.

 

She smirked smugly as Justin looked at her.

She raised a finger drunkly and shook it.

"I know exxxxcacly what this isssss aboutttt."

She gestured dramatically with her hands at herself.

"Ifff youuuuu reallllllyyy wantedddd thissss, you could have justttt asked, youuuuu knowwww?"

She saw Justin eyes light up and he accedidently let go of the rope holding her up.

She plummeted down to the ground and landed face first in the dirt.

"mmm"

"What did you say?"

 

Justin quickly helped her up and dusted her off, she was glaring at him.

 

"Thhhhannnnkkss a lottttt."

"No worries."

 

Justin started dragging her off when she stopped him.

"Waiiittttt… You aren't going to leave claw marks on my neck are youuuuu?"

Justin continued to drag her off, smirking in response to the question.

"What do you think?"

Lizzie glared at him, obviously trying to light him on fire, but it wasn't working.

"Youuuuu'dddddd better not, Dannyyyyy and Max will rib me about it tomorrow if you dooooooo!"

 

Justin just laughed and led the way into the clubhouse.

He was planning on welcoming Lizzie back home in very creative ways.


End file.
